Two Hearts One Mind
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: Fate, destiny, love, all are changeable...a chance meeting changes the course of two hearts forever. Kagome meets Usagi (Sailor Moon) when they both are at their lowest, and together they will change everything. What would it mean to have a friend to talk to? How much could that change? Everything...love is an addiction they must face... SailorMoonxInuyasha


A.N.: So I've been thinking about this for a bit lately…what it would be like for both of these girls to get to know one another and find a best friend. So since it was buzzing around in my head here's a Sailor Moon meets Shikon Miko Kagome! Lol

**Chapter One: Shattered Hearts**

Kagome walked slowly, lost in her thoughts and trying desperately to keep her mind off her heartache. She had just managed to avoid her friends since she had got back and she hoped to have more time to herself before having to face them. It was hard enough trying to wrap her mind about her situation with Inuyasha and her former incarnation without her friends pushing Hojo on her. Kagome looked up wondering if she had gotten lost when she saw her…a pretty blonde girl crying her eyes out in a phone booth.

The girl had a heart broken look about her that had Kagome feeling an instant kinship with her. The girl had on a blue school uniform; she was hugging herself and crying her eyes out all alone. Kagome knew that feeling, knew more then anything that when she had been in the same position yesterday that she would have done anything for a friend right then. So Kagome opened the booth door gently so as not to startle her and crouched down beside her, gently tugging her into a hug.

The girl immediately started balling her eyes out into her shoulder clinging to Kagome like she was holding onto her last lifeline. Kagome rubbed her back slowly, murmuring useless words and for the first time being thankful of being back in her own time. If she hadn't gone way across town to visit the larger library in hopes of avoiding her friends then she wouldn't have been there to help this girl. "Shh, it'll be alright. I know it hurts really bad, so much you feel like you can't breathe, but you'll find your ground…I promise." Kagome said.

They sat there a while before the girl's tears ran out and she pulled back from Kagome's arms. She blinked up at her in confusion, to heart broken to be uncomfortable about bawling on a stranger. "Hi there! I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome said shaking the girls hand. "Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said as she shook Kagome's hand sniffling. "Did you mean it?" Usagi said hesitantly. "Mean what?" Kagome said curious. "About finding my ground?" Usagi said as she rubbed her eyes trying to clear her face up a bit.

Kagome softened and grabbed Usagi's hand squeezing it, "Trust me, it hurts a lot at first…but… you make peace with it. It doesn't hurt any less, it doesn't make it better, but you come to accept the fact that your heart is broken." Usagi smiled a bit at her, though Kagome saw that it was very hard for her to do and nodded a bit. "You sound like you have experience." Usagi said gently. "Yeah…well…I have some." Kagome said.

"Hey, how about we go to a café or something?" Kagome said getting up and helping Usagi up. Usagi smiled a bit shakingly, "That would be nice." Kagome didn't mention the fact that Usagi was still gripping her hand as the walked down the road, and Usagi was thankful. Usagi was grateful that Kagome had stumbled on her; she honestly didn't know what she would have done without someone giving her some comfort.

Usagi was still in shock, the love of her life, the one she had fought to be with multiple times, had almost died for, had loved throughout two lifetimes…had left her. Trying not to think about it, shock numbing her a bit, Usagi concentrated on Kagome. She had pretty black hair, a pair of unbelievable blue eyes, and a green school uniform that reminded her of Lita's uniform. She had a kind aura about her that Usagi immediately responded to it felt like finding a lost friend.

"So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome asked as they walked. Usagi looked at her sadly, how to explain it all without telling her about her secret life, without telling her how long she had loved him, "Its kind of hard to explain…you'd probably think I was crazy," Usagi said. Kagome stopped to look at her, "You would be surprised," she replied. "Well…I don't know how to start." Usagi said still conflicted if she should tell Kagome the truth or not.

Kagome saw a park and pulled Usagi into it finding an empty bench that was pretty secluded. "How about this? I'll tell you my crazy story…you tell me yours…and we both will promise to just listen not ask any questions or say the other is crazy until the end. Ok?" Kagome said. Kagome wasn't sure why she wanted to tell Usagi her story…why she felt the urge to bare her soul to a total stranger but she had a feeling everything would be all right. If there was one thing Kagome learned since falling down the well…it was to listen to her gut feelings.

Kagome sucked in a breath, let it out slowly and turned her eyes to the sky not wanting to see Usagi's reaction to her story. "Ok well I guess it all started on my birthday, my cat went into the old well house on our shrine and I went in to get him out. It was a bit creepy, I had a bad feeling, just as I was about to leave something burst out of the sealed well and grabbed me. It dragged me down shouting about some jewel…." So it began Kagome told Usagi about Mistress Centipede, meeting Inuyasha, the shikon jewel, Kikyo, Naraku, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and everything. It was as liberating as it was terrifying, as even her own mother didn't know everything but this stranger did…Usagi now did.

When Kagome looked at her, Usagi didn't look disbelieving or shocked, just sad. "Your turn," Kagome said ready to hear Usagi's crazy story. Usagi knew that she couldn't hold back now and began, "Well, my story starts about a thousand years ago in the Moon Kingdom. I was the Princess of the moon and Mamoru…Mamoru was the Prince of the earth, and from the very beginning our love was filled with struggle…." Usagi told Kagome about Beryl, about how her mother sent her and her friends to the future to be reincarnated on earth. Her adventures as Sailor Moon, discovering their love story with Mamoru, her fight with Beryl, everything…Rini, the Sailor Scouts, the fights they were facing now, and finally how Mamoru had ended things.

"I didn't want to believe it was over, so I went to his apartment…he made it clear then, he was done with me," Usagi said tightening her hold on Kagome's hand. "Well don't we make a pair? Both with secret lives, both haunted by past lives and past loves. Both heartbroken over that fact…with a mission to save the world without anyone ever being the wiser?" Kagome giggled a bit in disbelief and Usagi joined in.

Usagi didn't know what to say; Kagome didn't know what to say either so they both sat back in contemplative silence. Thinking about it Kagome realized she was holding onto something that was already done…her past life had the chance to be with Inuyasha and with Kikyo walking around there was no way Inuyasha could give his heart to her at all. Did she really want to be a substitute? Did she really want to hold onto something that was only going to hurt her over and over? "You know I think I need to let Inuyasha go…" Kagome said.

"What! But you love him! He loved you as Kikyo I'm sure he could love you as Kagome," Usagi said confused. "Yeah, maybe he would some day…but is that what I really want? I've had my chance to be with Inuyasha as Kikyo, I wasted it, now she is walking around reminding him about what they had and he is always…always…comparing me to her. Do I really want to spend my life wondering if I was really good enough…or just his last resort?" Kagome mused out loud.

Usagi got deflated a bit, "You know I hadn't thought about that…I know how it feels being compared to your past self. Luna tells me all the time how elegant I used to be, how I had all these skills, and sometimes I wish I was still that girl…you know the one that Mamoru fell in love with when he was Endyimon." Kagome turned to stare at Usagi, they really were a lot alike but still they were different. "You know what Usagi? We'll be each other's support!" Kagome said standing up suddenly, fist raised in defiance. Usagi got tugged up along with her, "What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Well we are both hopelessly in love with boys that will break us if we keep loving them right?" Kagome said. "Yeah…" Usagi said question in her voice. "See, I figure loving them is like an addiction…we can't help it like drug addicts can't help taking drugs even though its really bad for them…so what do drug addicts do when they want to quit?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, what?" Usagi asked confused.

"They get support buddies of course! Someone who is going through the same withdraws and knows what it's like…someone who _understands_…when we get weak and stray from the road of letting them go like they want, we'll go to each other!" Kagome said. Usagi was saddened, "But I don't know if I can just let Mamoru go…after everything we've been through." Kagome hugged her tightly, "You love him don't you?" Usagi nodded tears streaming down her face. "You want him to live a happy life…don't you?" Kagome asked tears beginning to spill down her face.

Usagi nodded choking back a sob, "I want the same for Inuyasha…even if that means he won't find it with me." Kagome whispered brokenly. "The question is not whether you're ready, willing or able to let Mamoru go… but whether you love him enough to let him be happy without you." Kagome whispered gently. Usagi sobbed, Mamoru wanted to move on and if she loved him she had to let him. It would be hard, it would hurt every step of the way but maybe she could do it…if Kagome helped her.

"Ok…I'll try Kagome…only if you do it with me Kagome I can't do this alone." Usagi said. "We'll be each other's support, you and I will let them go together!" Kagome said crying but somehow relieved. "What will we do when you're in the past? We need a way to talk to each other in our weak moments." Usagi said knowing she needed her more than Kagome probably needed her. "I don't think Cell Phones work across time…what about those compacts that you use with the Sailor Scouts maybe those will still work." Kagome said.

"I don't know maybe…I can see if I can get Luna or Ami to get me a pair…it'll be hard to get them without them getting suspicious." Usagi said. "We'll figure something out…hey did you want to come spend the night at my place?" Kagome asked. "Sure, I don't really want to be alone today…thanks…you know for everything…" Usagi said squeezing Kagome's hand.

-x-

"…usually Inuyasha is very rough…he grew up all alone and he has major family issues…so most of the time he keeps me at a distance. He's afraid I'll hurt him I think…I mean he doesn't even call me by my name most of the time!" Kagome said. "But then…something will happen…I'll get hurt or he'll save me and then we will have this moment…where he is gentle and lets me in. Its those moments that made me fall in love with him." Kagome said letting the silence linger in her room as Usagi brushed her hair.

Usagi put down the brush after a moment and handed it to Kagome. Kagome turned as Usagi did, to return the favor of brushing her hair. "You know before I became Sailor moon…before Beryl…before we remembered who we once were Mamoru and I never got along. He bullied me a lot about doing better in school, or teased me about my hair calling me meatball head." Usagi said as she closed her eyes. "He was even dating Rei at one point, they looked good together you know…she is so elegant and I'm so…not. I was jealous…I never admitted it but I had always liked him."

"When we remembered who we were Mamoru stepped in an took a blow for me…I thought I had lost him forever…getting him back was hard. When we forgot everything again it was like it was all for nothing…you know. Then we got together…I thought we were the happiest we've ever been. No need for hiding our love, it was just us…then Rini came along and before I knew it he was breaking up with me…." Usagi continued, "It's the moments we shared a kiss, or just sat in together never having to say a word…those are the memories that hurt the most. I love Mamoru, I love his courage, his conviction, his strength, I even love it when he teases me or lectures me to be better."

Kagome hummed, "I think its hard letting go of your first love…no matter who you are…that first heartbreak is something that is hard to recover from. I don't think we have to stop loving them…I think that would be impossible at this point…but maybe we can help our hearts love them differently. We can love them if we aren't in love with them…that way we all can be happy." Kagome said. "It'll be really hard to let him go Kagome, I've loved him so long romantically it will be hard letting that side of it go." Usagi replied. "That's what we have each other for," Kagome said brightly.


End file.
